Heroes Of Robloxia
by Chazz4Life
Summary: When the evil supervillain darkmatter rises and is wreaking havoc in Robloxia, the heroes of Robloxia have to stop him and end this before it's too late. Join Captain Roblox, Overdrive, Tessla & Kinetic as they battle for the city's safety and to end Darkmatter.
1. Character Introduction

When the evil supervillain Darkmatter rises and is wreaking havoc in Robloxia, the heroes of Robloxia have to stop him and end this before it's too late. Join Captain Roblox, Overdrive, Tessla & Kinetic as they battle for the city's safety and to end darkmatter.

These are the Heroes Of Robloxia:

Captain Roblox/Henry

Henry has always been full of curiosity. He wondered what it would be like to be a superhero one day. As soon as he found about he was the chosen one, he started being the hero he is now known today, and saving numbers of citizens in Robloxia. His best friend turns out to be Tony, and he also likes inventing, as well as maths.

Overdrive/Tony

Tony has always been number 1 when it comes to speed. His dad owns a race car, he won a ton of medals in running... Until that is when he finds out that he was a chosen one, he now runs at the speed of light, faster then ever, while having advantages in both offence and defence. He usually is really energetic and loud, but is understandable and a great friend. His best friend turns out to be Henry, as they met when they were in primary school. Although he's always swag and cool, he has a soft spot for his friend Chazz.

Tessla/Chazz (Charlotte)

Charlotte was a former paintball gunner, she has a beautiful voice, as well as perfect accuracy and flexibility. Yolo is her moto, You only live once. She was not a chosen one to be a hero, however, Tony invited her to join him and Henry. She uses her flexibility to escape from villains and traps in all sorts of ways. In her free time, she'll go to starbucks/play on her phone. Her crush turns out to be Tony, as she likes his skills and attitude. Don't underestimate her, peeps. -winks-

Kinetic/Drew

Drew has always been ace-ing the laws of physics. A+ is always on his grades, as well as good and positive reports. He, however, has a addiction to lemonade and Mountain dew. (Dew, Drew! Get it?) In his free time, he likes to skateboard on the road, making him cool. He usually hangs out with Red, his friend, until he got invited by Henry, to join Chazz and Tony.

These are the Villains Of Robloxia:

Cicada/Cliff

Cliff has always been a bad boy in disguise. He also is known for the 'rebel' type, and is in the same school: Robloxia High School with the heroes. He always dreamed of flying, and now he has a suit with wings. (they work!) He stole gold for the boss, Darkmatter, but ended up getting in the hospital.

Atomic Waste/Gordon

Gordon is known for liking robots and si-fi themed objects. He loves science, and happens to also be in the same school with the heroes. He competed against Henry, the science lover, and ended up losing. Then he got mad and later on, got a invitation from Darkmatter to join the villains of Robloxia, and re-compete against Henry.

Dynamo/Martin

Martin is known as "the rich millionaire" in Robloxia High School. He loves explosives, as well as destruction. He once set the school on fire, and burned a whole classroom. He is usually the "Rich Boy" in school, and even though many girls crush on him, he always brags to a certain girl, and he is also known as his rivalry with Tony for her.

Darkmatter/Adam

Adam is a ninja in training, and he was formerly in the Heroes Of Robloxia, until he got cursed to become a villain. Adam is Drew's close friend, although Drew thought he went missing. He is always silent and stealthy, but when he is cursed, he becomes the person he is known as nowadays... Darkmatter.


	2. Music For The Chapters

This is not a chapter, it's music that is for each chapter. This page will be constantly updated, due to my story being updated.

Theme Songs:

Waterflame-Relentless (Henry's Theme)

Waterflame-Burst (Tony's Theme)

Waterflame-Starfall (Chazz's Theme)

Waterflame-Radioactive (Drew's Theme)

F777-Hydra (Cliff's Theme)

Waterflame-Toxic Sewers (Gordon's Theme)

Waterflame-Trademark Medley (Martin's Theme)

Waterflame-King Poseidon (Adam's Theme)

Prologue:

Waterflame-Nightmare

Chapter 1:

Waterflame-Relentless (Henry's Theme)

Waterflame-Burst (Tony's Theme)

Waterflame-Starfall (Chazz's Theme)

Waterflame-Radioactive (Drew's Theme)

Chapter 2:

Waterflame-The race around the world (Before laser tag)

F777-Space Battle (Laser tag)

F777-Dance of The Violins (Score revealed)


	3. Prologue

Prologue:

Unknown:

"I sat down.. In the middle of the night. There is a thunderstorm going on, and i could not sleep. I looked out of the window, and i saw that heavy rain was pouring from the window. I decided to jump out of bed and practice some ninja moves i learnt today. After all.. I was a ninja. I stood up, and got in gear. As i hold my sword (katana), i practised slicing up some bamboo. Everything here was just so normal, as i loved myself, being who i am. A thunder roar erupted in the room, and a flash of lightning was outside my window. I thought it was nothing, really. Until the windows slightly opened, making a creak sound in the room. I had no idea what was happening, but i felt uncertainty in myself. Even though i was a ninja, i still felt a chill go down my bone. As the rain started going heavier, the uncertainty rose and i started to panic for a bit. Suddenly, the power gone out, making a huge zap sound. The speed of the wind was extreme, while the clouds were dark and stormy, as they slowly floated in the air. I heard the door creak open, and the lightning stroke once more. I hid in the wardrobe, as i heard footsteps. I sweated and panicked as i heard what was like a knife. There was no doubt now, there was someone, and that person is in my bedroom. I kept silent, as i took what seemed like my final breaths."


	4. Chapter 1-Meet the heroes!

Henry:

"What a beautiful day.. FOR ANOTHER EXPERIMENT!" I shouted as i woke up from bed, i jumped out, and brushed my teeth. I am in a school called Robloxia High School. (Middle and Elementary school also!)I usually wear a simple brown coat, with a white button up top and some black pants, i also have white and blue dyed hair. I am in the same school, with my best friend Tony. We always do stuff together, although i'm older. My birthday's July 5th. Just telling you, before you get on to more details. I love science, as well as maths. So.. do you know what's the formula for NaCl?

Tony:

"Ah, another day for skateboarding." I looked out my window and rolled my eyes. Ugh, another freaking wet day. That means i can't skateboard to school. That sucks. I have brown hair swooped to one side, with a blue Adidas shirt and some jeans. I'm in the same school as Henry, my m8. I have a lot of interest in sports, (Duh!) and i love to go fast! No one cares about being slow, but being fast has all the advantages! Yes, i know. You're gonna applaud for me. I'm so true. 7 Gold medals, 10 Silver medals, and 19 Bronze medals for the 100m sprint. I know, you probably think how. Well, i'll tell ya all! I'm in the athletics team. Got ya! And well, for being this fit, i got all them girls. FYI, my birthday is August 18th. Well, i better head off to school, so cya later!

Chazz:

-Yawns- "Well, it's been a tough night, but i guess i need to get up and get moving!" I smiled as the rain was not there anymore, last night there was a thunderstorm, and, well i hate them very much. I got out of bed and gone to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and went to prepare for school. I have long, blonde hair with pink at the end, and i wear a grey flowy top with a black bra underneath, grey pants and some white sneakers (A red hat to top it off). Well i guess i need to go now, so cya! (Ps: Birthday on March 17!)

Drew:

I sat up as my alarm clock gone off. "Really? It's morning already?" I said, in a annoyed way. I hate school, no offence, but it's kinda boring. I sat up, feeling a bit dizzy. I will NOT tell you my birthday, because it's privacy info. I had a friend called Red, but he left the school i'm in a few months ago. I know Jen, since she was in camp with me when we were younger. I went to prepare for school, (Brush teeth, breakfast, change..) Did i mention i have a addiction for Mountain Dew? It kinda matches with my name. Drew and Dew. Hah. I have brown hair, and wear a shirt that has the Mountain Dew logo on it, and some blue jeans, and white shoes. I won't talk much now.. So i better head off to school.


	5. Chapter 2-An unexpected action

Henry:

As i walked to the school gates, i am certain i heard some mini explosions fire at the school event room. I looked around and saw a board. That, is the school notice board. Important details of special events are held here. I looked at it, and saw a notice about a upcoming school event, the science fair. The science fair holds on 27th november. I jump up and down and then happily enter, when a boy on a skateboard suddenly came to me. He jumped and collected his skateboard, and then he said: "Sup bro!" I replied with my most 'chill' manner. "Sup." The boy's name is called Tony. He is a athlete with impressive running skills, as well as a skateboarder with epic skills. I smiled and kept walking.

Tony:

I grinned at Henry, my best friend. I always skateboard to school, did ya know that? We walked to the dark room, as the bell started to ring. Since it's tuesday, the morning class is our sports class, my favorite class. I gave a mischievous grin and look at Henry. "Race ya there!" I shouted while running. Henry knew he could not keep up with me, so he just shrugged and followed me. I got in front of the dark room, where me and my classmates gather before actually going in.

Henry:

My class has a total of 30 people, and this school does 3 grades mixed as 1 grade. So we have some younger people in the class, and some older kids also. Pretty normal for me. I finally caught up to Tony, and we sat down with the rest of the group. I wondered about what was our new topic in sports, since we are gathered in front of the dark room. "Hello class, today we will be starting a new topic! Is anyone excited?" The teacher asked. Some people, including me and Tony were so eager to hear the new topic. (For gym class, we have my class, and another class together.)

Tony:

Of course i am excited! I was listening very closely for all the details. Since the dark room takes up the whole floor, i was wondering what we would do in it. "It's a game of skills, speed, and technique… LASER TAG!" The teacher announced. "OMG YES." I said. I would definitely get good grades in this, i am a paintball shooter, after all. Some other people were cheering and saying yay and being exited. "There will be 2 teams. The blue team and the red team." I will randomly put you in groups. As the teacher started counting, "Henry, get someone to stand between us, so we'll be in the same team!" i whispered to him. For some reason, i saw a group of boys talking about a girl. (I forgot her name, dammit.)"Blue red blue red.." The teacher said. "Blue, red, blue." She said to me, someone else, and Henry.

Henry:

"WOOHOO!" Me and Tony said. Hey, what's better than being on the same team with your friend? We looked at the TV for instructions, and each received a vest with a sensor on it and a laser gun. Me and Tony both got the "Riffle" type. I noticed a boy with a mountain dew shirt and a traffic cone on his head, and he got the "Sniper" type.

Tony:

When we were told to go in our team's base (1 red 1 blue entrance on far left and far right of floor) I headed to the far left, and saw the blue glowing lines on black walls. I entered the door, and it was a whole new experience. The walls were black with neon blue lines as a boarder for the walls. My vest was black with neon blue lines as a outline. Same as my gun! Jeez this is gonna be fun..

Henry:

"You ready bro?" Tony asked me as the announcement said the game would be starting in 10 seconds. "Yeah, you bet! I'm as ready as a cell you would see in a microscope!" (That means i'm super ready. Cells are actually really small, but when you look into a microscope, it's big.) What surprises me is that the lights were neon, an element that has a atomic number of 10 and a mass number of 20. 5..4..3..2..1..BEGIN! The announcement has said to begin.

I start running as fast as i could, but i keep on tripping. Heh, i know i suck at running. "Go first Tony." I told my best friend.

Tony:

"Alright!" I said as i started running as fast as i could. After some walking done, i saw some people from the red team, and started shooting their sensors. I looked at my gun's tiny screen and it said my score is 160. That means i shot 2 people. Each person you shoot is worth 80 points. (By the way, you need to hit each person's sensor with the laser twice before it counts as a hit.) I then ran too quick and accidentally crashed into a girl.

Chazz:

I felt someone crash into me. I felt myself lose balance, and fell to the floor. "S-shit…Ow..." I said. I turned around and looked up, and saw a boy with brown hair swept to one side, a blue Adidas hoodie and some black jeans. He was holding one hand to his head, probably because he crashed into me, and now his head hurts. He's probably one of the most coolest boys i met in my life. I stared at him for a bit, while still sitting on the floor. He must have noticed that i'm there, because he held a hand out for me. I hesitated for a moment, but then finally took it, and he pulled me back up on my feet. "Jeez, sorry about that." He told me. "Um.. no worries!" I said as i retrieved my gun and just realised that he was on the other team. However, i did not feel like shooting him.

Tony:

"Are you alright?" i asked her, as i had a proper look of her for the first time. She had long blonde hair with pink at the end, a grey flowy tank top with a black bra underneath, some grey pants with white straps, and a red hat backwards. I realised she was on the other team, but i just told myself that she would not like to be shot, after what i just did. "Yeah.. i'm good…" She said as she struggled a little to stand. I barely caught her as she did what seemed like fainting. I gave her a piece of bubblegum just for her to feel a bit better (Sweetness helps). "Here, take this. It'll help you." I told her. She put it in her mouth, and chews on it. "By the way, im Tony." I told her while she eats. She blows a bubble with my bubblegum and it pops. "I'm Chazz." she says, and smiles. "CHAZZ?" I heard some people say. "I better get going, thanks for everything." She told me, and i wave to her as she goes away. I smiled to myself.

Chazz:

I ran to the opposite direction to where some of my teammates are. "Don't worry, i'm here!" I called out to some teammates. "OVER HERE!" They said. I was not focused though, and i was wondering what really just happened just now. He was so cool though. I want to know more about him, that's for sure. But.. do i like him? And by like i mean like like. What if i did? I wondered about that for a while, until my teammates snapped me out of my thoughts and we kept on playing.

Tony:

As i went back to Henry, we kept on playing. In 1 hour, i got about 2400 points. That means i shot 30 people. Impressive huh? Another hour passed, and now my total score is 5600, meaning i have shot 70 people in total. The game ended and the final winner goes to… BLUE TEAM! OH YEAH. I was MVP (best player) and Henry got second best in my team, with 45 people shot by him. (Henry got 3600 points) "Let's call it a day. Good job Tony!" Henry told me. "Yeah, you did good too bro!" I high fived him and my eye caught a group of boys talking about Chazz, and i grinned to myself, while walking to lunch.


End file.
